strongholdkingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
SHK FAQ
When is the game being released? The game is scheduled for a 2010 release. No date or month given so far. Will it run on Mac systems, or via Linux Currently the game only supports the Microsoft Windows platform, with official support for Mac, or Linux, as of yet to be announced. Are multiple languages supported? As all good companies, Firefly will be looking into and supporting as many languages as possible. Where is the game set and are there plans for more than just one country? So far we know of the United Kingdom as a 100% place in game. Planned places revealed so far are Germany and many, many more are expected to join this list. What is the expected computer spec I might need to play the game? So far there is no official spec to play the game yet. However if you can play the first Stronghold or Crusader; you can most definately play this. (Providing you have stable internet access) Our estimates are below : Minimum * Operating System : Windows XP Service Pack 3 (or later) * Processor(s) : Any single core processor 1.5GHz or greater. * Monitor Resolution : 1024x768 or greater. * Memory : 1GB or more. * Graphics : On-board graphics / GeForce FX series or equivalent. * Hard Drive Space : TBA * Direct X Version : TBA Recommended * Operating System : Windows Vista 32/64 / Windows 7 32/64 * Processor(s) : Single Core processor @ 2 GHz / Intel Duo Core processor or equivalent. * Monitor Resolution : 1024x768 or greater. * Memory : 2GB or more. * Graphics : Any 256MB graphics card (helps if running anything else aswell as SHK) * Hard Drive Space : TBA * Direct X Version : TBA Is the game 'free to play' or 'pay to play'? Stronghold Kingdoms will be Free to Play - however with the option of purchasing premium content. Source Strategy Cards These cards are something new brought to the publics eye in this article. Beta Can I apply for Beta, or am I too late? Your most definately not too late as Beta has yet to begin. The current phase is Alpha and Beta is due to start sometime 2010 (after Alpha). You can apply for beta by following this quote from PCDania : * Go here http://www.fireflyworlds.com/index.php * Make sure you are logged in, else you can't see all links. * Select Community in the menu at the top, then User Details. * A bit down there is a check box for "Apply for Beta Testing?" You might also like to answer the few simple questions about your computer specs right below where you apply for beta testing. You can also add your email at this site to receive the latest news and updates. When Does Beta Begin? Alpha Phase 4 began on July 19th 2010. It is unsure for how long this phase will be, however it is alot more likely that a short time after this phase, is when Beta may begin. What game type is Stronghold Kingdoms? Will we be able to chat to other people or are we on an online castle multiplayer sim? Stronghold Kingdoms brings to the MMO world an economy driven, warfare motivating, real-time medieval castle simulation. You have the ability to not only create your dream castle, but wage war on anyone you see fit too. You can join other players and form alliances, even dabble in the odd bit of spying. Communication between players is vital on an MMO and Firefly have yet to inform us on how this will work via SHK. But rest assured before long we will know what we're after. Is it a browser game, or a client game : e.g. Warcraft where you download and have alot of folders etc? Stronghold has been quoted as being a mixture of a browser and client based MMO. The ability to have both these gives the player the ability to have a much faster, real time experience with next to no issues; while at all times staying safe while enjoying the game. There is less clutter on your hard drive making for a much friendlier space saving game. A quote from Simon Bradbury of Firefly explains this better : :: Essentially it is a very light PC client (that will run on pretty much anything!), that works very much like a browser based game, communicating with a server over the web. The PC client enables us to be much richer graphically than a browser based game, with richer controls and better response and feedback. Basically Stronghold Kingdoms sits somewhere between ’Stronghold’ the RTS game and browser based games such as Tribal wars or Travian. I see the 'looks' are very Stronghold 1 / Crusader, would Stronghold 2 3D graphics be a better option? Yes and no, while there are advantages to both there has to be a sense of realism. Stronghold 1 and the following games like it, being allbeit "not as hugely graphical" as some games - gave Firefly the ability to do as much as they wanted, pack onscreen as much as they needed, giving us a huge amount of units and buildings onscreen; this for an online game would be taxing and require a more client based system. Category:Help